


Mothers and Sons

by apyewackety



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Loki is a good mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apyewackety/pseuds/apyewackety
Summary: Inspired by Chapter 47 of "The Prestige" by black_feather_fiction  Loki and Fenrir spend some time catching up.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	Mothers and Sons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [black_feather_fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_feather_fiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Prestige](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584104) by [black_feather_fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_feather_fiction/pseuds/black_feather_fiction). 



> This fic has been a bit of a godsend of welcome distraction at the moment considering what life has been like for the past few weeks, so I couldn't help but skritch out a scene. Besides, I love the relationship that Loki has with his "monster kids" and the way it (and everything else about this fic) is portrayed.


End file.
